The Host Club Goes To Alaska
by RizuofWolves
Summary: Everyone has been fighting on where to spend the summer when Haruhi Mentions that she has to make a family trip to see her cousins in Alaska. The OHC club find this slpendid and insit to go. Wackyness ensue as they enjoy Alaska, THE LAST FRONTIER!


Its was a Typical day at Ouran Private High as much as it could be for Ouran Private High. In music room three was the fabulous Ouran Host Club. They were all chatting delightfully about what they all should do this summer break.

"I Said the Beach!" Tamaki shrieked at Hikaru and Kaoru, who wanted to go to _Cedar Point._

So just Scratch that, they were all yelling and arguing about where to spend summer break. They were all originally fine on going somewhere all together it's just when it came to choose a destination did it get a little heated.

"I still want to go to _Disney Land_!" Honey cried, trying to be heard over Tamaki and the Twins.

"What is with you and Disney Land?" Tamaki turned and snapped at him.

"I wanted to see Mickey Mouse, and Usa-Chan wanted to have tea and Cake with the crazy March Hare." Usa-chan in Honey's arms was holding a cup of Tea and had a Mad Hatter on. Tamaki just glared at it.

"_Disney Land_ has Roller coasters." The twins chimed in unison. Tamaki Turned back to them with a monster of a face and yelled, "You Know I hate Roller Coasters! And Beside-" Kyoya cut him off and pushed up his glasses while he spoke.

"And Besides Tamaki is Afraid of Mascots, The big toon guys in the suits."

"Am Not!" Tamaki squawked. He crossed his arms "I'm Just afraid Donald Duck…Okay." He spoke in a mumble then went into the corner of despair.

"You don't want to go to _Disney Land _you're afraid of Donald Duck." Haruhi spoke with flat tone. Tamaki continued to sulk.

"He just wants to see if he can get you to wear a bikini again Haruhi." Kaoru said leaning on her shoulder while Hikaru rested on the other.

"We all know how those times have gone."

Haruhi earlier had decided not to get into this. It didn't matter where the rest of the gang went because, as usual, had more "commoner" plans. She had to go to the Americas. Alaska to be exact, right up near Canada. Yet she didn't even bother to tell the rest of the Host Club thus not wanting a repeat of the Karuizawa springs**. **She sighed as the twins and Tamaki continued to bicker.

She thought more about how it's been not to tell them where she's going. She sighed again and thought, _"Well they'd probably find out somehow." _

"So," Haruhi Started and everyone immediately turned to her since no one had her speak for the past hour.

"All your guys' plans sound real fun interesting but I'm sorry I have another place to be."

"And where might that be?" The twins chimed in unison.

"Oh my darling Haruhi," Tamaki stood up and spoke dramatically, he pulled Haruhi close.

"Don't Tell me your running away and becoming a gypsy!" Honey and the twins got an image of Chibi Haruhi dressed as a gypsy dancing in front of a horse drawn wagon.

"Umm No. Where did you even get that Idea?" Said Haruhi pushing Tamaki away, an anime arrow appeared over her arm that read rejection.

"I'm Going to Alaska to see my younger cousin."

"Alaska..?" They all said with bewilderment as question marks bobbed around their heads.

"Mori?" Kyoya spoke standing up. Mori morphing in from behind Honey went and pulled a map down. Kyoya pulled out a yard stick. He pushed up his glasses right before he spoke and the light glinted off of them. He took the Yard stick and pointed to a shape that attached to Canada.

"Alaska, the last Frontier, 49th state of America. Know for the Iditarod dog Race and Harsh Climates and weather. Capital, Juneau though Anchorage is the most populated and Modern. Best Salmon comes from there."

"Wow I didn't know you knew that much Kyoya." Haruhi said kinda stunned.

"Oh, well it was all in the travel guide." Kyoya smiled and held up a small booklet on Alaska. Figures, Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki began to ball.

"That is so far away! You can't leave me alone, I don't know how I'll manage without you!"

"Erm." Hikaru coughed. Tamaki turned to them and made a dismissive wave.

"Oh you guys are cool to."

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan. Aren't there big scary bears in Alaska?" Honey asked wide eyed.

"Yes there are bears but where my cousin lives they aren't that bad a problem." Haruhi bent down and looked into Honey's eyes.

"I almost wish you guys could come." And she ruffled honeys hair.

"That's it!" Tamaki said taking his fist and smacking it in to his open palm. Oh no, Haruhi thought.

"We will go with Haruhi! The Host Club Shall go to Alaska for the summer!" and he struck a victorious pose pointing his finger into the air.

"Oh boy… Sur-Surely there is no money in the budget for you guys to travel, it very expensive I'm barely getting there myself. Um right Kyoya." Haruhi looked at Kyoya hoping he would agree. Instead he looked in his note book and dramatically closed it and said,

"Well of course we can go, we actually have just enough."

"We are going to Alaska! We are Going to Alaska!" The twins sang and danced around Haruhi.

"What about the Polar Bears?" Honey said on the verge of crying.

"Don't worry, I will protect you." Mori spoke standing right behind him.

"Oh God what have I gotten myself into…"


End file.
